The Girl Who Dreamed
by Pearl Rose18
Summary: 8 year old Ava de Luca woke up in the hospital with no memory of her past only her name. 3 years later, with a small family and a dream to be normal, she starts school at Horizon Christian Arts Academy. But what happens when her childhood memories come back to haunt her dreams? What happens when she starts to ...remember?
1. Introductions

8 year old Ava de Luca woke up in the hospital with no memory of her past only her name. 3 years later, with a small family and a dream to be normal, she starts school at Horizon Christian Arts Academy. But what happens when her childhood memories come back to haunt her dreams? What happens when she starts to ...remember?

Introductions

Once upon a time, in a not such a faraway land, there was a girl named de Luca, Ava de Luca. Hey that's me! Before I tell you my story let me tell you a little about myself. When I was 8 years old I woke up in a hospital with no memory and a police officer named Delilah at the foot of my little hospital bed.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" she asked.

"I got a bit of a headache but other than that I'm fine." Lie I am definitely not fine. I'm in the hospital with what feels like a concussion and bruises everywhere. But never mind that "who are you? And what happened?" I asked.

"Im officer Andrews, but you can call me Delilah. And for your second question I was hoping you could tell me. I found you in the woods, while I was on a hike. You were passed out near an old burnt down building with no parents in sight. By the way what's your name sweetheart?" she asked with a kind and slightly concerned tone.

Burnt building? Abandon in the woods? Who the hell am I?

"Uhm I think my name is…..Ava…Ava de Luca. And Honestly I don't remember anything and I am starving."

After some looking into my name, I practically didn't exist. In the police records my name came up empty of results, so of course I was put into an orphanage. But after 3 days in that hell whole I escaped, I don't know how but I picked the locks on my room and the front door without tripping any alarm systems. With no family to turn to I went to the only person I knew in the whole city, the only person I trusted.

I made my way to the police station by taking the subway. When I got there the only people there were the chief and a few paper pushers finishing reports. Like a little kid I did the only thing that made sense I strolled right into the police chiefs office, while playing hide and seek from the other people in the place, completely undetected. When the chief noticed me, you wouldn't imagine the look on his face, with my little childlike ways I got him to call up Delilah and she came rushing to the station and I told her how I hated the orphanage and she asked me how I even got there and I told her. To this day I can still do all that stuff and even better but for the life of me I couldn't tell you how.

Anyways in days I became an additional to the Andrews family. Delilah is a single mother in the Big Apple, with possibly the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known and in every way she became my mom.

Zayla her daughter is… almost to special for words. She is my best friend, sister, partner in crime, John Watson to my Sherlock, Batman to my Superman, and all around coolest person ever. And ever since our first Christmas when she gave me the only thing from the day I was found that they have recovered, an old fashion pearly locket on a gold chain, we've been inseparable; sometimes I think we were born to be friends and it amazes me that any mother could handle us as sisters.

In the last 4 years I've been to 4 different schools. Each one with their own bully who ends up hating my guts and tries to make my life miserable, but never have I left a school were the other person didn't get their fair share of butt kicking.

And this is where my story begins on the first day of school with a clean slate and nothing but a dream to fit in guiding me.

* * *

_**Hey, any people who are reading this, i hoped you liked it and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mess ups.**_

_**I hopefully will get to post the next chap. really soon, and if not feel free to get on me for taking so long. I am happy to see any comments good or bad.**_

**_Mischief Managed Over and Out_~ **** Pearl Rose18 **


	2. Authors note

_Author's note_

_Description of Ava_

_Height~ 5'2_

_Hair~ Long and dark brown almost black_

_Eyes~ Blue green and blue gray _

_Light tan_

_Freckles_

_Fav. Music- Imagine Dragons, Avicii, Monsters and Men, One republic, and Bastle_

_Fav. Food- doesn't have one_

_Fav. Color-Blue and Black_

_ Outfit on the first day of school_

_Shirt-Gray tank, oversized red and black plaid, long sleve, (opened)button done shirt_

_Pants- black skinny jeans_

_Shoes – black combat boots_

_Navy blue Jansport backpack, superman ring, the locket_


	3. Chapter 2

A Monday to remember

I wish I could say that I woke up refreshed that Monday morning, that I had a wonderful breakfast before I set of on my new adventure, which was Horizon Christian Arts Academy. But when is life ever that easy?

"Ava! Get up! We are already late for your first day of school!" my mom screamed into my room from the door.

"But mom the blankets have just accepted me as one of their own and if I leave now, I might lose their trust." I said with my sleepy and slurred morning voice.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours, cus' I got no clue." She replied. "But no matter of begging is going to let you sleep longer, so get up or have Zayla get you up." She threatened.

That got me awake quicker than cold water in the face because that is exactly what I would have gotten from Zayla. We just have this agreement that if one of us is being lazy in the morning that we get to wake eachother up whether its cold water, a belly flop, or blow horn, getting waken up by Zayla is not my idea of a good morning.

"Yes mama." Was my only reply before she left and I started getting dressed for school.

* * *

For breakfast I scarfed down a toasted bagel and raced to brush my teeth and hair(not with the same brush). It didn't take long after that to grab my backpack and combat boots and jump in the car, because I wasn't like your stereotypical junior higher who gave a crap about their appearance and wore makeup.

Because of all the chaos of getting ready I didn't notice that we where one person short until we jumped in the car.

"Where is Zayla" I didn't see her at breakfast.

"Well I lied when I said I would make Zayla wake you up, because I made her stay in bed after she magically caught a stomach bug last night." My mom replied, she probably had suspicions that she could be faking it but I doubt it, she would never purposely leave me alone on my first day at this new school. You see, all the other kids, including Zayla, had alreadt been in school for about a month. The adoption agency had held me back because they wanted to put me in a different school then Zayla because of our bad rep with schools, but eventually they gave up and put us together anyways. But of course, with my luck, I would be forced to be the new girl, the new shiny toy amongst some little kids, everyone wanting to know my story, to get up in my business. All I wanted was to blend in to background and silently succeed….wow! Come on Ava no chick flick, let's talk about our feelings moments.

"Great now I'll probably get lost on campus." I grumbled, just when I thought my morning couldn't get any suckier.

"Ava don't you worry a second, I know people will love you! I mean what is there not to love?" she replied trying to give me one of those 'you'll do great!' parent talks.

"I know mom." Is all I said. She kept talking but I wasn't listening. I was lost in my thoughts about what could go wrong with this day.

When I came back to reality we were starting to come to a stop at what looked like the back entrance on to school grounds. When the car stopped I grabbed my backpack and started to step out of the car and my mom swiftly grabbed my wrist.

When I turned to look at her, her eyes were soft and understanding. "Ava, I promise things are going to be fine. You don't need to fit in, for me, because all I want is for you to be yourself." She said.

I nodded and put on winning smile, just for her. "I know mom. Now I got to go." And after a approving nod she let go and I got out of the car and closed the door.

I knew that I have to go to the office to check in but I didn't move I just stood there and waved to my mom as she started to drive to the police station to start her own day.

After she was out of sight I started walking down the neat little stone path. The buildings were all a lite tan color had stone pillars. It was a pretty campus but at the moment it had an eerie calmness to it, but I guess this is what it's like after all the students' filled into their first period classes.

I didn't relies that I had stopped walking or that I had zoned out until I felt a large hand on my shoulder. At that moment I snapped my eyes forward but they had to travel up to meet the eyes of one really tall black man.

"You alright child" the man's deep voice asked with concern.

"Uhm… ya im alright I just zoned out for a second there." I said a little quickly. I mean he didn't seem that bad but he scrutinized my face with a hint of curiosity in his big brown eyes.

"Are you a new kid because I haven't seen you around here before." He said after releasing from his grip on my shoulder.

"Ya, the name is Ava de Luca and this is my first day so if you could point me in the direction of the office so I can check in that would be great." I said with a small smile, which he returned in full.

"Ah if heard all about you from Zayla and she told me last week that you were coming, so I guess I should say it's a bit of a honor to be the first to greet you on campus." He said, with a smile that filled his face and a lite laugh.

Wait didn't Zayla mention that she was friends with campus security? Makes sense he would be security, this guy is like a one man army.

"Oh well thanks, but now I feel bad, you seem to know my name but ….i don't know yours." This guy wasn't so bad.

"Well im Coach Tylor Houston, but everyone just calls me T." he answered shrugging.

"Alright then BFG(big friendly giant), which way is the office?" I asked with a full smile this time. Are all the staff this cool?

"OH YA! I forgot! You need to get to class and stuff. Okay so, see over there that building?" he said a s he bent down a bit to my level and pointed to the slender building in the middle of a big spread out area with buildings on the left and right.

"Ya, I see it."

"Well on the left side about four doors down is the entrance to the front office and in there im sure someone will help you get to your proper class."

"Thanks BFG"

"No problem kiddo, good luck on you first day!"

After we said our 'see ya latter's I was off on in the direction the BFG gave me as my new guide.

* * *

My ride started with a few bumps but I guess that's expected. No proper roller coaster goes strait in smooth though, because what's the fun in that? But all I know is this was a Monday to remember.

* * *

**Thank you to whoever is reading this for taking time to read my little story and for people who commented. I hope that you readers liked it and if you have any questions or suggestions. Just comment bellow**

**Mischief Managed Over And Out*** **Pearl Rose18


	4. Authors note 2

Authors note

Zayla Andrews:

Height~ 5'1 ½ (shorter than Ava but always claims she is taller)

Hair color~ brown (long/thick and frizzy usually kept in a braid down her back)

Eye color~ (dark and light mixture) brown

Tan (a little Mexican)

No freckles (birth mark on her right shoulder)

Fav. Bands~ Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Evanescence, Papa Roach, Rise Against, and Fall Out Boy

Fav. colors~ Black and blue

Fav. food ~ doesn't have one


	5. Chapter 3

This Should Be Interesting

I quickly made my way to the office building and the room the BFG told me about.

When I entered the office, to my left was a counter, and on the other side where some desks with their matching set of graying hair, ladies. Each of them either doing paperwork, taking phone calls, or slowly typing at a dinosaur of a computer. Now most old ladies are either boring or 'pinch your cheek' annoying but these ones were strange, I mean when do you ever see triplet old ladies? That must have been even worse than the Wesley twins in getting names wrong for their parents.

Focus Ava. I mentally face palmed for getting so of my train of thought.

On the counter was a small silver bell and when I rung it, it made a noise, but no one stirred.

They must be hard of hearing.

Slightly confused I rang a few more times.

This time all three ladies raised their heads at the same time and glared at me.

What the heck? What's there problem?

" Wow. Creepy triplets."I mumbled under my breath

They all seemed to glare at me even more.

Ok so not hard of hearing, really really good hearing.

"LUKE!" they all shouted at once.

"What. The. Heck?" Is all I could say.

What do I do now? Wow they really know how to stare daggers. Maybe I got the wrong office room?

My thoughts of leaving and planning what to do next were interrupted by blond man poking his head out of another office door on the other side of the room.

His confused expression diminished when he saw me and a smile replaced it.

"Ah, you must be Miss. de Luca!" he said, as he strolled up to the other side of the counter.

"Yup (popping the 'p'), that's mwah and please just Ava." I replied, with a confident smile.

After going to so many schools and hearing the whole 'miss' thing, it gets pretty annoying. I mean come on I'm a 12 year old girl not the freaking queen of England.

"Well then 'just Ava' I'm Mr. Davison but call me Luke and I am your new principal." he said with a chuckle.

"Your mother has told me all about your reputation and your learning disabilities. I haven't been able to put your 'special' schedule and classes together yet but.."

"No offence sir but I don't want any "special" treatment because I have ADHD and Dyslexia, that's what my tutor is for. I' been to plenty of schools, as you know, and I don't plan on repeating that at this new one." I said before he finished.

At every school I had been picked out from the others because I had 'special' classes, but no more, I was determined to fit in.

So with that statement I crossed my arms over my chest, from their position of fidgeting at my sides.

I was ready for this challenge. I could do it.

He only nodded in understanding of my persistence.

"Alright then, now that that is settled, let us get you to class." He said but this time with excited and encouraging smile.

With that I followed him back out the door.

"And what exactly will my first class be?" I asked, my curiosity sparking.

"For right now it will be Life Science with Coach Sarah and eventually I'll help you put together your class schedule." He said

Life Science? Alright, this will be interesting.

We eventually stopped in front of a classroom door.

Luke then poked his head in the open door and called over a young woman probably late twenties, short dirty blond hair in a high ponytail on her head, over.

As she walked over I took in the sights of the classroom.

The wall closest to me had 4 large glass windows so I looked inside and saw a couple chemical lab areas behind rows of desks occupied by students. Infront of the students where the teacher (Coach Sarah probably) had come from. There in the front was a small stage with a desk and a big white board up against the wall.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of 'im probably going fall of that stage and face plant one day' when 'possible coach Sarah' started talking.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" she asked.

Are all the staff (except for those creepy triplets) this lade back?

"Coach Sarah, this is Ava de Luca, I believe her sister is in your 5th period class. Zayla Andrews?" he introduced us.

"Yes she is! Wow it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Zayla has told me all about you." He said as she reached out to shake my hand.

"No, no, no. Its like this" I said as I gave her a fist bump in stead.

You see I don't do high fives I only do fist bumps.

The two adults just laughed a little and shook their heads.

"I should have known, I mean, your sister did the same thing when we first meet." Coach Sarah said with a smile.

"Well I guess ill leave you two ladies to it." Mr. Principal said as he turned to leave with a smirk on his face.

"Alrighty then, I guess its time for you to introduce yourself to the class." She said as I followed her back into the class room.

She directed me right to the front of the classroom.

When I got there I saw exactly what I thought a pre-teen class looked like; some smiling at me, some whispering to their neighbors and eyeballing me up and down, and the rest plain asleep.

"Tell us your name, main hobby, fav. animal, color or colors, coffee or tea, and something interesting about you." Coach Sarah said.

"Ava de Luca, don't have one, wolves, blue and black, tea, I love to read a lot." I answered in order.

"Good now please take a seat next to Adam. Adam raise your hand." She said to me and whoever Adam is.

When she did a brown haired boy with gold eyes raised his hand.

So I went and sat on his left in row 3.

After I was situated and comfy I tried to listen to Coach Sarah's lecture about science-y stuff that made absolutely no sense.

Ok, so this maybe a little harder than I thought.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Oh. My. Gosh. Just. Shut. Up!

Is all I could think throughout the beginning of class. Turns out this Adam kid and his buddies Caleb, Chris, and Jack were a couple of the biggest loud mouths in the history of morrons and in the seventh grade. Poor Coach Sarah could barely keep up with their blurting out and random comments. The whole beginning of the lecture ended up being a chorus of all the students including me telling them to shut up or me mentally slapping them.

The worst part of all, because of my luck, I was freaking boxed in by them with one on all four sides. Little lucky me, stranded smack dab in the middle of their dirty jokes and perverted whispers.

**-LINE BREAK-**

5, 4, I watched the clock countdown to freedom painfully slowly,2, 1!

_BBRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!_

**-LINE BREAK-**

_Hope you guys like this new chapter! Don't be afraid to review or ask questions. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors and hope to post the next chapter soon!_

_Mischief Managed Over and Out~ Pearl Rose18 _


	6. Chapter 4

Am I?

I never thought a loud obnoxious school bell could be such a relief!

Naturally, everyone immediately started packing up their stuff, fully prepared to bolt for the door at any moment.

"Alright guys please don't do anything stupid and ….Valdez you can be Ava's tour guide!" Coach Sarah said to the class.

Who the hell is Valdez?

"Class dismissed!"

In that moment the student body became a stamped of animals all heading for freedom. When the flood cleared, I got up with my backpack and headed for the door.

I was three steps from my own freedom when my shoulder was tapped.

I slowly spun on my heels till I was face to face with this elfish, curly haired, Latino looking kid with a shy and slightly mischievous smile.

"You need something JD?" I asked with raise of the eyebrow.

"Oh no, the teacher just said you needed a guide and that's me, Leo Valdez."

Meeting new people is not exactly my forte. So when some random kid comes up to you and says 'hey you're stuck with me for the rest of the day', I inwardly panicked. And sometimes trying to stay calm was like trying to put out a wild fire with a glass of water, but I managed.

"Well Mr. Valdez, my name is Ava Knox de Luca, but don't tell anyone it's a secret!" I said loudly whispering.

"Well, now that the intros. are over shall we go to Bible class?" he asked with a genuine smile and to my surprise he put out his arm.

And in one swift motion I was on his left with his arm and smiling like an idiot who made a friend.

"We shall."

**LINE BREAK**

"Good morning students of mine." said a rather short, slightly bearded man.

"Good morning Mr. Blake." coursed a half awake group of seventh and eighth graders.

To some up Bible class: a short man making jocks about his own shortness, talking about his testimony, kids, and favorite TV show.

Bbbbrrrrrrriiinnnnngggg! And that was the brake bell that apparently signaled for fifteen minutes of do whatever the hell you want.

"Ava please stay, but the rest of you dismissed!"

What! I didn't even do anything!

"So just meet me in the café when our uh….done…here." Leo said standing in the door way on the way out.

"Uh ya. Ill uh, catch you later." I nodded in reply.

"Was up LG?" I asked Mr. Blake.

LG of course stands for little guy.

"I just wanted you to be aware that I know of you ADHD and Dyslexia and if you want I can help you with you tutoring after school on Wednesdays." Mr. Blake said with an understanding smile.

"Sure sounds good I'll just need to talk to my mom and make sure it's alright." I replied.

"Great! And one more thing, Zayla has told me all about you but what she failed to mention is if you're a Christian or not."

I don't know, am I a Christian? I mean ya I believe that there is something after death but a…..God? I don't….I don't know. I don't think a King good doers would want me.

"You might not have decided yet but that's okay. But the invitation is open to any heart that is open." He stopped me in thought.

"Thank you." I said before I left to find Leo.

What does it mean to be a Christian?

**LINE BREAK**

_Hey guys I'm really sorry for taking so long I just haven't really had the motivation. But here it is chapter 4! I hope y'all like it and please comment I love to hear from you. And sorry for any spelling or grammar errors._

_Mischief Managed Over and Out~ Pearl Rose 18_


End file.
